Wireless communication is commonly performed through the exchange of electromagnetic signals within a particular portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. Radio communication in particular is commonly performed though the exchange of signals within a subset of the electromagnetic spectrum called the radio spectrum (which is typically considered to lie between 3 Hz and 3 THz). To facilitate practical and coordinated use of the radio spectrum, different bands of the radio spectrum have been set aside for particular uses. For example, longwave communication is typically performed in the low frequency (LF) range between 148.5 kHz and 283.5 kHz, whereas shortwave communication is typically performed in the high frequency (HF) range between 5.9 MHz and 26.1 MHz. Other bands are used for a variety of purposes, including communication via Long Term Evolution (LTE), Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), Wi-Fi, and others. The tuning of radio circuitry allows for signals to be transmitted and received at a particular frequency so that radio signals can be wirelessly sent and received between radio stations, such as mobile stations and/or base stations.
Spectrum for performing radio communication is a finite resource. The more crowded transmissions are within a given spectrum, the more those transmissions tend to interfere with each other. As society continues to embrace radio communication, the available spectrum has become increasingly utilized, and therefore increasingly crowded. To assist in the coordination of access to one or more bands of spectrum by one or more radio devices, a spectrum management device can be used.